Déjame liberarte
by L 2207
Summary: Creímos que estando juntos podríamos sobrellevar el sentimiento de abandono, pero después de un tiempo, estando juntos o separados me sentía solo ¿Que pasa?¿Me dejaras de lado ahora que tienes a otras personas importantes para ti?


Pequeño one-shot Ayatouka.

para dialogo normal.

 _para pensamientos._

No soy dueño de Tokyo ghoul ni de sus personajes, todo ello pertenece a su autor Sui Ishida.

* * *

No podía hartarse de ella. Mordisco tras mordisco sus dientes penetraban su tierna piel. Podía escuchar sus gritos de dolor cada vez más fuerte. Sus alaridos era una sinfonía para sus oídos, le gustaba verla sufrir a sus manos. Solo él podía causarle tanto dolor por fuera como por dentro.

-Yo conozco donde tocar para poder romperte. Sé donde punzar para que te quiebres con mi tacto, tú y esa pequeña ala rota solo sirven para postrarse ante mi voluntad, hermana idiota.- Su carne era tan dulce, aunque nunca lo admitiría ante nadie y mucho menos ante ella, ¿cómo había soportado tanto tiempo sin que sus papilas degustaran tal manjar? Había estado tanto tiempo a su alcance y nunca se había atrevido a tomar un bocado de la deliciosa cena que ahora se retorcía debajo de él.

-Tú eres la causante de todo esto hermana idiota. Cada paso que has dado en tu vida, cada decisión tomada te han llevado a esta situación. Al igual que cada cosa que yo he hecho me han llevado hasta aquí.-dejó de devorarla un momento para decir esas fugaces palabra, casi con tristeza, como si no le gustara que eso fuera así. El podría recordar cada cosa que los había llevado a esta situación, pero sin duda, según lo veía él, el mayor error fue causado por ella.

-Me subestimaste. No solo a mí si no a tu propio especie. Rechazaste tu naturaleza creyendo que no deberíamos ser lo que somos, somos ghouls, no importa que tanto te esfuerces, no importa que tanto envidies a los humanos y desees ser uno de ellos, no importa que tanto trates de imitar su comportamiento, siempre seremos esto. Bestias que acaban con las vidas humanas para alimentarse, para vivir, quitamos vidas para preservar la nuestra.

* * *

Ayato podía sentir la miseria como si fuera algo palpable. Eran como dos conejos huérfanos en busca de una madriguera que habitar. Su hermana su ocupo de obtener la comida por un tiempo, no lo dejaba ver lo que tendrían que hacer para vivir un día más, pero era algo que tarde o temprano debería hacer ya sea por las buenas o por las malas. Eran eternos errantes, tenían que estar siempre en movimiento para no ser encontrados, de una casa abandonada y fría a un callejón oscuro donde no hubiera gente, esos eran sus lugares seguros, eran desolados y aterradores pero los mantenía a salvo, porque sabían que si se quedaban mucho tiempo quietos las aves vendrían, con sus grandes alas blancas y sus picos afilados y una vez que los encontraran sería el fin de los pequeños hermanos Kirishima. Su padre ya no estaba para protegerlo, para abrigarlo, para contarles historias por las noches, para susurrar dulces promesas que se desvanecerían como la nieve en la primavera.

Ayato se acurrucaba junto a su hermana tratando de conseguir cualquier atisbo de calor que pudiera provenir de ella. Su hermana mayor Touka, no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a ella ahora. Parecía que todo lo que amaba terminaba dejándolo. Su madre los había dejado, y ahora su padre la había seguido; estaba harto, harto de que todos mintieran, de que todos rompieran sus promesas ¿por qué tenían que mentir como si sus promesas fueran más fuertes que el mundo cruel en el que viven?

-Ayato, pégate más a mi o moriremos de frío- Touka le susurró a Ayato mientras ambos temblaban. Este le izo caso y acerco su cuerpo en la mínima distancia que los separaba.

 _-¿Y qué hay de ti hermana? ¿También intentaras hacerlo, pintar de colores este mundo gris atreves de dulce palabras y promesas de calor y bienestar? hazlo si te hace sentir mejor, pero no me lo digas, no quiero escuchar cosas que me hagan ver el mundo como una ilusión de lo que realmente es, no quiero aferrarme a tus palabras cuando aquellas promesas terminen rotas, y solo pueda verte como una ingenua y mentirosa, como madre y padre._

Podía sentir el débil calor que emanaba el cuerpo de su hermana ahora. Estaban demasiado juntos pero eso era irremediable, hacia demasiado frío. No parecía que su hermana fuera a decir algo. Ya había pasado tiempo desde que le decía que su padre volvería, era como si hubiera leído su mente, como si supiera que él no quería oír esas tontas promesas e ilusiones. Se miraron a los ojos por un momento y ambos lo sabían, era una promesa en silencio. Ellos no necesitaban palabras para expresarlo, el que el uno estaría para el otro siempre era algo que no necesitaban decirse porque siempre sería así. Ambos se apretujaran mas en esa pequeña manta que los protegía del frio que parecía estar empeñado en llevarlos a su frio y helado final. Ayato se lanzo a los brazos de Morfeo con un último pensamiento en su mente, tal vez mañana ya sería el día en que tendría que aprender a conseguir su alimento.

Después de un tiempo el mundo ya era más tolerable, al fin y al cabo crecer es adaptarse el mundo en el que se vive, ellos se habían adaptado a esa basura de mundo como él le llamaba. Habían llegado tan lejos apoyándose el uno en el otro, Vivian un poco mejor que antes y siempre se las arreglaban para conseguir su alimento. El mundo había dejado de producir temor en ellos, ahora aquellas aves de plumas blancas y no se sentían tan temibles, aun había algunas a quien no podían hacer frente, pero por suerte esas aves volaban muy por encima de ellos y sabían que si no hacían mucho ruido no llamarían su atención. Sus alas eran su orgullo, ambas eran majestuosas y le permitían ir a casi cualquier lado, hacer lo que quiera, como sea, no había nada que lo limite a estar en un solo lugar, excepto… -Compórtate mocoso idiota, si sigues siendo tan imprudente y ambicioso esos malditos vendrán a por nosotros.- Dijo Touka con aire de reprimenda. Últimamente su tonto hermana menor había estado exagerando en la cacería y matando más de lo que comía, incluso estar en disputa con otros ghouls simplemente por causar riñas, parece haber olvidado que ellos solo cazaban para vivir, parece ser que su etapa de rebeldía se estaba volviendo muy problemática para ambos.

-Preocúpate por tus propios asuntos hermana idiota.- Dijo Ayato cortante, después de todo lo que el haga no le incumbía a ella.

-Si este distrito se llena de palomas y se vuelve inevitable para los ghouls solo porque un mocoso como tú no puede controlar sus etapa de rebeldía si se volverá mi asunto.- Dijo la peli azul con un ligero toque de satisfacción sabiendo que él no podría contradecir sus palabras.

El peli azul solo pudo bufar en respuesta mientras se alejaba, necesitaba encontrar con que entretenerse.

Su hermana, el único hilo que lo ataba a algo en esta vida, la razón por la que no podía desplegar sus alas y volver al horizonte, sin nada que pueda limitarlo, cada vez que pensaba en alejarse ese hilo tenia la fuerza para sujetarlo como su fuera una cadena de hierro en su cuello. Ella tenía un carácter fuerte, igual que él, su pequeña ala rota podía considerarse una debilidad pero la forma en la que se movía y luchaba como si estuviera poseída por el mismo infierno daban a entender que no dejaría que nadie la tomara como si fuera débil, aunque en el exterior se mostrar fría y sin ningún tipo de emoción, él la conocía, en el interior era mas blanda. Tal vez se deba a su etapa de negación después de que su padre rompiera su última promesa, esa ilusión que tenía su hermana de que todo volviera a ser como antes, una pequeña chispa de ese sentimiento aun estaba latente en ella, quería pertenecer a algún lugar como en aquel antaño pertenecían. Para Ayato esas era puras idioteces, ellos no necesitaban nada de eso. Eran temidos y respetados como ghouls, solos un idiota podría pensar en hacerles frente. Lo que ella quería solo podría traerles dolor innecesario, lo que le paso a sus padres debió servirle de ejemplo para saber qué pasa si te atas a algo o algún lugar. El creyó que su hermana ya había superado su tonta ilusión de pertenecer a un hogar hasta que…

-No pienso hacerlo, es humillante y degradante.-dijo Ayato al negarse rotundamente a hacer lo que él consideraba el acto más denigrante que jamás haría.

-Tienes que ayudar en algo maldito mocoso, no puedes estar aquí todo el día no haciendo nada.- la reprendía Touka mientras esperaba conversarlo de alguna forma.

-¡Servirle a humanos! Apenas puedo soportar verlos por ahí, y quieres que me ponga ese ridículo uniforme, que ponga una sonrisa falta para servirle inmunda comida que sabe a mierda, antes de eso me comería mi propio brazo. – dijo Ayato de manera cortante, dando a entender de que no había forma de que el aceptaría tal tortura como él pensaba que lo llamaba. Touka suspiro derrotada y salió del cuarto sin decir nada. Supuso que entonces podría decirle que ayudara a Yomo con la recolección de alimentos para los otros clientes del café. En lo personal preferiría que él estuviera ayudándola en el café, era cierto que servir a humanos tampoco era de su agrado, pero eso la ayudaba a ensayar una fachada para que lo humanos no supieran su secreto. Su pequeño hermano ya había comenzado a preocuparla, ya que el no socializaba casi nada con nadie de su entorno, y se estaba volviendo muy creído y agresivo. Anteiku, este lugar al que había llegado hace poco era una nueva oportunidad. Es cierto que al principio no le había agradado, pero después de verlo vio que estaba lleno de buenas personas, que solo quería limpiar sus faltas viviendo en paz y sin herir a nadie. Ella también debía esforzarse y trabajar el doble por Ayato, tal vez a él le lleve más tiempo adaptarse, pero no había problema con eso.

¿Qué demonios hacían ellos allí? ¿Qué demonios hacia él allí? Esas eran las preguntas que circulaban su ment veces al día desde que llegaron a ese lugar. El lugar donde se reunían todos los ghouls en el distrito 20, un lugar de recogimiento, de paz y tranquilidad. Esa era la clase de basura que él estaba acostumbrado a escuchar de ese viejo gerente y ahora de su hermana. Ghouls igual y más fuertes que él, que un día habían sido lideres de grandes grupos dispuestos a morir por ellos si así lo hubieran demandado, ahora solo eran unos tontos pacifistas que servían café y que en palabras de ellos querían "enmendar sus errores". El peliazul solo los veía como grandes bestias que habían sido domesticadas, cortando sus alas y garras, y perdiendo cualquier atisbo de respeto por lo que realmente eran. Esos estúpidos discursos de coexistencia entre humanos y ghouls nunca serian más que patrañas para él, pero para su mala suerte parece haber tenido efecto en su tonta y crédula hermana. Esa pequeña chispa de esperanza que creía muerta en ella, esa ilusión infantil que debió haber desaparecido, se había avivado y ahora su luz lo segaba. No reconocía a su hermana, le daba rabia el hecho de que se sintiera tan natural ante personas que hace unos meses solo eran completos desconocidos, que les dedicara sonrisas verdaderas y no falsas como cuando estaba en su fachada de camarera ¿realmente quiere hacerlo? ¿Realmente quería a este pobre intento de familia como su hogar? El solo se refería a ella ya que ese nunca sería su hogar.

 _-¿Realmente te arriesgaras a que todo se repita hermana idiota? ¿Quieres volver a jugar a la casita en este café solo para que cuando inevitablemente las aves de plumas blancas caigan sobre él tengamos que escapar y volver a ser solo tú y yo? ¿Eso soy para ti, tu último soporte emocional cuando todo se derrumba? ¿Crees que me gusta verte sonreír para otros, ver cómo te aferras a otras personas como si las conocieras de toda la vida? Tú deberías de saber mejor que nadie hermana, que yo no comparto lo que es mío y si ya no eres solo mía, no hay razón para que este junto a ti._

Una noche que podría haber sido cualquiera, Ayato finalmente se libero de ese delgado hilo que lo había agobiado durante tanto tiempo, extendió sus alas como si nunca las hubiera sentido tan ligeras, como si secara un peso enorme de los hombros y voló, hacia cualquier lado que el solo podía llamar, libertad.

Finalmente había logrado romper ese lazo con su tonta hermana pacifista, ya no había nadie que lo limite ni que le diga que tiene que fingir ser algo que no es, ella viviría su propia vida y el vivirá la suya. Ahora pertenecía al aogiri, un grupo enorme de ghouls que entendían y aceptaban lo que eran, que no se limitaban antes las leyes humanas, que sabían que estaban sobre los humanos y que nadie los detendría para ser la especie dominante. Entre todos ellos había grandes jefes que servían como tenientes de la organización y de la que el formaba parte junto a Tatara y Eto los aparentes lideres a cargo,y entre sus tenientes estaban un enorme sujeto que nunca hablaba llamado Noro, los hermanos Bin, y Yamori conocido por otros nombre como Jason o el demonio del distrito 13, el tipo era fuerte y temido tanto por palomas como por ghouls pero para el solo era un fanfarrón y sadista amante de la tortura. Al parecer por motivos que a él no le incumbían tenía que encontrar a un ghoul conocido como "el devorador compulsivo" su nombre era Rize Kamishiro, ya había escuchado de ella después de que se fuera había estado en el distrito 20 llamando bastante la atención de las palomas, las ordenes era traerla por cualquier medio posible. Su objetivo secundario era que si de no encontrarla, era un joven ghoul de entre 17 y 19 años, cabello negro y con un parche en el ojo, trabajaba en el café de Anteiku, solo una cosa paso por su mente "que fastidio" tanto esfuerzo para abandonar ese lugar, casi como si algo cósmico lo quisiera de nuevo hay para algo. De cualquier forma no era opcional, esto era muy importante para la organización y él como uno de los tenientes a cargo tenía que cumplir su deber, así que al parecer su encuentro con ella era inevitable.

* * *

Ayato veía a su hermana en el piso totalmente destrozada en todo sentido, pudo notar en su mirada que lo miraba como si no lo reconociera, como si aquel niño inocente quien había cargado en hombros, aquel que había cuidado de todos los males de este mundo hubiera muerto, y lo que quedaba de él era solo oscuridad, la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue.

A él ya poco le importaba verla así, después de todo esto era por su culpa ella se lo había buscado. Aun recuerda esa pelea en el café, Yamori ataco sin ningún tipo de discreción al mesero del parche, poco le interesaba ya que no habían encontrado a Rize así que él tenía que ir con ellos. Y luego vio como su hermana arremeter contra Yamori como si quisiera tomar reprimendas con él, Ayato miraba con los ojos muy abiertos la falta de sentido común de su hermana, estaba a punto de enfrentarse a alguien que le haría pedazos sin piedad, y no podía permitirlo. La golpea antes de que lo tocara evitando su enfrentamiento, la provoco como solo él sabía hacerlo y la dejó inconsciente de un golpe. No sabía que significaba ese chico del parche para ella desde que se fue pero algo si sabía, no le agrada la forma en la que casi arriesgo su vida inútilmente por él. Le había hecho un favor y esperaba que esta vez aprendiera que dar la vida por otros y vivir de ellos solo la llevaría a la muerte. Pero al parecer ella no valoraba su propia vida lo suficiente como para solo olvidar al chico del parche.

 _-Y aquí estas. Vienes aquí reclamando la vida de ese mestizo junto con tu banda de inútiles, no lo entiendo ¿Por qué él? ¿Qué significa para ti? Tanto te importa que arriesgas tu vida en medio de una guerra, que traes a todas las personas que para ti son irreemplazables a correr el peligro de morir, e incluso me plantas cara. Tienes tanto miedo a ser abandonada, a ser dejada de lado que eres capaz de sacrificar todo por una persona. Eres demasiado amable para este mundo, y yo demasiado egoísta como para protegerte y dejar que sigas viviendo de otros, verte sonreír con otros, si eres mía no podría dejarte ser feliz con nadie más. Así que te llevare junto a madre y padre, ese lugar donde ambos nos esperan así podrás estar con ellos eternamente hasta que yo llegue y tenga que pagar por lo que hice y lo que hare. Al menos así podrá ser como antes, estaré para ti una última vez._

-Ambos somos egoísta hermana. Pero solo por esta vez, seré bondadoso y te liberare de todo tu sufrimiento. Deja que mis manos te lleven a un lugar mejor.- Dijo Ayato mientras ponía sus manos en el cuello de su hermana.

-Seamos libres del dolor que nos causamos.

* * *

 **Notas: bueno, aquí esta. Me encanta est** **a pareja mayormente por el incesto aunque un sin eso no deja de tener encanto esta bella pareja de hermanos tsunderes. Al principio pensé en ponerle algo de romance a la historia pero las ideas vinieron así y salió lo que salió. Gracias por leer y si podrían darme su opinión de este pequeño escrito lo apreciaría(sepan disculpar mis mas que posibles errores de escritura). Comentario, críticas, amenazas de muerte, todo es bienvenido.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
